Challenge Accepted
by Ireland23
Summary: When the passion faded from her eyes, he wanted to see love, adoration, completion. He didn't want her to immediately get up, get dressed and act as if they were buddies. Chapter 2 UPLOADED, WARNING! LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**I needed a break from the first person, so I threw this together. **_**Enjoy!**_

_**A sulky, broody Tony is kind of my favorite, so that's why I wrote it this way.**_

Tony's lips were burning and swollen. Whose wouldn't be after a mid-day tryst in the janitor's closet? Things had finally died down from the anarchy that had ensued when he and Tea had been found screwing behind Michelle's back. He and Michelle hadn't exactly made amends, but she didn't threaten bodily harm when he was in her direct line of vision either. He'd take what he could get in that department; she was actually kind of cool when he thought about it. She was a friend, but nothing more. She didn't match him the way Tea did. No one did.

No one seemed to know how to tear his heart out the way Tea did either and it was his own God damned fault. He'd lost control long ago. Long before he even realized he'd given her the reins in the relationship. For the life of him, he still couldn't figure out when that had happened. But here he sat, in Tina's class. He wasn't listening to her psychobabble or even attempting to follow along in the text book he'd yet to crack open. Instead, he was staring at Tea as she idly chewed on her pencil and rolled her eyes at the lewd drawing Abbud and Chris were passing back and forth. She was the middleman, handing the worn pieces of paper back and forth between the two _mature_ artists.

He couldn't stop the bittersweet feeling resonating in his chest. He would have her tonight. That was a given. She would respond to his aggressive, feverish advances. She would return them with her own vigorous moans, touches, flicks of her tongue against his skin. But it wasn't enough for him anymore. When the passion faded from her eyes, he wanted to see love, adoration, completion. He didn't want her to immediately get up, get dressed and act as if they were buddies.

"Trouble in paradise?" Daisy elbowed him and he leaned back in his chair and sighed. Not only was he whipped, he was also transparent.

"She loves me." He stated morosely, piquing daisy's interest. Their tones were muted. It was Tina's class anyway, they could do acrobatics and she wouldn't tell them to stop.

"You act like that's a bad thing." She rolled her eyes; sometimes she'd never understand the opposite sex. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet Tone, I thought that's what you wanted."

"I do." He scowled that she couldn't decipher his cryptic words. Sometimes he took for granted Tea's ability to understand him. "I want her to _show_ that she loves me." He gave her a look that said _**duh.**_

"Tony your relationship with Michelle was super public." Daisy's voice was lower than before. Michelle was still slightly sensitive over they betrayal, even though she had moved on to Stanley. "Do you really want a repeat of that disaster?"

"Michelle and Tea are _completely_ different." His jaw was stuck in a hard line. "I _love_ Tea. I've _always_ loved Tea." He took a deep breath and his rough expression softened considerably. Daisy's heart ached for him, he looked anguished. "I just don't have the balls to tell her that. I don't necessarily need us to be public, I just need…" He paused as he glanced over at the object of his affection. It amazed him how every time he looked at her, he was awestruck. "It's not that I don't enjoy the rough fucking and spontaneity …I do. It's just, sometimes I want to…" He narrowed his eyes at a grinning Daisy. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You want to make slow, passionate, sweet love to her?" The cheeky grin she was giving him did nothing for his atrocious mood.

"So?" He scrunched his nose in distaste for her obvious amusement. "What if I do? It's not like I planned it Daze." He slouched low in his chair and tried to ignore the buzzing murmur of the class and Tina's soft sobs over her latest love interest. "I don't _want_ to feel this way, I just do."

"Awe Tone." She wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. "It'll be okay. Just give it time. This is all new to you guys." She smiled, trying to seem less entertained by the fall of _The_ Tony Snyder. "You know how Tea is with emotions."

"I'm supposed to be different." His brown eyes held more pain than she'd ever seen. "She's supposed to want to do _we _with me." Daisy knew exactly what he meant and she felt for him.

"Hey, get your hands off my woman asshole!" Chris hollered and his voice sounded hoarse. He was giving his friends a toothy grin. Daisy beamed at him and Tony flipped him off, he didn't have time for this bullshit. He had several objectives to work out:

Kiss Tea in the middle of the cafeteria, with everyone watching and _avoid _meeting an untimely death.

Make slow, passionate love to her and show her that they matched on more than just physical level.

Grow a pair and tell her how it was. He loved her. End of story.

He always _did_ enjoy a challenge…

_**Continue? **_

_**Yes?**_

_**No?**_

_**Maybe so? Ha-ha **_

_**If I do continue this one, there will definitely be more interaction between Tony and Tea. This was kind of a set up chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the wait, hopefully the lemony-ness makes up for it :)**_

_**Mac, this is meant as a stand alone :) I'm still working on To Placate the Façade and I hope to have chapter 9 uploaded this week! (Provided school doesn't massacre me. Ha-ha)**_

_**ramy4eva211**__**, I've sort of shipped Daisy and Chris. I just like the idea of them together. I may throw Abbud in the mix in a later chapter for some drama. I hated the idea of Abbud and Daisy, but after the last episode I kind of softened up a bit to the idea. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on those three.**_

_**Without further ado…**_

Tea arched her back and moaned. Her hands flexed into tight fists as she gripped the sheets. Tony's strong forearms held her pliant thighs apart and his palms greedily rubbed along her slim slides. She'd been with dozens of girls, but none of them knew how to pleasure her with their tongue the way Tony could. He knew when to suck gently, when to nip her sensitive skin, when she needed to feel his fingers sliding deep inside her.

Her breathing was ragged and the sheets fell from her hands as she gripped his chestnut curls. "Oh, Tony. My God." She practically squealed as another orgasm shook her body. She gasped and writhed beneath him, his name repeatedly rolled off her tongue like a prayer.

He expertly moved up her body, and latched his mouth onto her puckered nipple. One of his hands slid around to cup the side of her neck, his thumb flicking across the sensitive spot. He couldn't get enough of her; he wanted every part of her to be touching every part of him. Her head lolled back against the feather pillow and her mouth opened in a silent gasp as the thick width of him sank all the way inside her silky folds. He angled his neck so that he was eye level with her. This was his favorite part, watching her expressions while he drove her into white hot oblivion.

"Look at me Tay." He gasped out as he picked up his pace. He shivered at the sound of their sweat slicked skin slapping against one another. She managed to crack her eyes open into little slits, enough to see him giving her that smug smirk as he rammed deep inside her. She told herself it felt different with him because it _was_ different. The girls she fucked didn't have the _equipment_ to make her feel like this. She let her eyes rove up from his muscular chest to meet his gaze. The intense look in his eyes sent her spiraling into the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. No, it was definitely more than that, she hated it, but it was so much more. She tried so hard to make everything just about the sex. Rough, hard, uncaring sex. "That's it baby, match me." He groaned out, slamming deeper inside her, feeling her tight hot folds gripping him like a vice. If he hadn't been in such a state of arousal, he would have smiled when she wrapped her thin legs around his thick, powerful hips. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He was surprised he'd lasted this long. With other girls he was known for his stamina, but that was because he wasn't that into it, they just didn't do it for him. Tea? He felt like a fucking virgin, she did everything for him, she was everything to him. She just didn't know it yet. He let out a strangled moan when her hand slid down the back of his neck, down his muscular back and then gripped his ass, pulling him deeper inside her. "Your turn Tone, match me." In a breathy whisper she used his words against him and he shuttered and burrowed his face against her neck. That was all it took, he was spilling himself inside her and clutching her thin body against his larger one.

His breathing was still coming out in ragged gasps, but she'd composed herself and let her hands fall from his body. She didn't squirm from underneath him, but she was suddenly stiff, and he just wanted her to melt in his arms. He slowly rolled off of her and mentally shook his head at himself. He was supposed to be the one that fucked her and then rolled over and fell asleep. He was supposed to be focused on getting off, he wasn't supposed to feel like this and that burning feeling in his chest was back. He should let it be as painless as possible. He should turn over, let her leave and pretend she wasn't taking half of his heart with her. But it was Tea and he couldn't do that, he couldn't fake anything with her. His pain was evident and he didn't care if she saw, he _wanted_ her to see what she was doing to him.

He slid his hand over her flat stomach one more time before she stood up and began searching for her discarded clothes. "You going to Chris's tonight?" Her voice was as if she were talking to a buddy, a friend, someone who hadn't just given her the most pleasure she'd ever felt. Someone who hadn't made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. She acted as if he hadn't bared his soul and given her what she'd never accepted from anyone else. All of him.

He ignored her question. "It's 4:00 am." He said dumbly, as if she couldn't tell time. He didn't care. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to wake up next to her. "Stay with me Tea." His voice was hoarse and he slid to the edge of the bed, his hands reaching out to cup her still naked sides. He pulled her to stand in front of him

"I can't." she said simply, but didn't make a move to pull away from him. That was all he needed, some indication that he wasn't like the string of uncomplicated girls she fucked. He meant something and he knew it, he just had to figure out how to get her to admit her feelings without scaring her off.

"Oh I think you can." He jerked her closer and pressed open mouthed kisses to her stomach; she moaned and gripped his thick shoulders. "You know as soon as you sneak back in your house, get under your covers you're going to wish I was fucking you." He expertly lifted her on his lap and let her feel his ever hardening desire for her. He wanted to hear her whisper words of love and feel her wrapped around him in a gentled contented way. But if fast and hard was the only way he could have her, he'd take what he could get. He wouldn't trade a minute with Tea for anything.

She bit down on his neck "I always wish you were fucking me." She moaned and he pulled her hips down and sunk himself deep inside her. He quickly rolled her beneath him without losing contact. He pulled nearly all the way from her body and paused, staring down into her passion hazed eyes.

"That's because you love me." She went completely still and he knew he was losing her. He slammed deep inside her and she moaned. He knew there would be consequences for his accusing statement, but for now he would lose himself in the way her nails clawed his back and the way her body writhed beneath his.

He would take that for now.

For now.

_**Thanks for all the support for the last chapter!**_

_**I think I foresee a broody Tony in our future :) ha-ha **_

_**What'd you guys think?**_

_**Continue?**_

_**Don't quit my day job?**_

_**Set it on fire before anyone else reads it? Ha-ha**_


End file.
